La Petite Mort
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: S'il te reste malgré tout la moindre once de dignité et de respect, pars à l'autre bout du monde et ne reviens jamais.    Ce sont les derniers mots qu'Asteria lui a adressé. Et Draco les a écoutés.


**A/N : Réponse au thème "l'autre bout du monde" pour Accio Prompts !**

* * *

><p><em>« S'il te reste malgré tout la moindre once de dignité et de respect, pars à l'autre bout du monde et ne reviens jamais. »<em> Ce sont les derniers mots qu'Asteria lui a adressé. Et Draco les a écoutés. Alors il est là, dans les rues de New Dehli, la puanteur et la misère de la ville reflétant celle de son âme. Deux ans qu'il vit ici, deux ans qu'il est parti, deux ans que sa vie s'est complètement écrasée, dans un accident inévitable et tragique. Deux ans que son fils est mort, deux ans que sa femme l'a chassé, deux ans que Rose a brisé sa vie.

Rose… Il pense toujours à elle. Toujours. Et y pensera probablement jusqu'au jour où il mourra. Il était là, avec ses blessures, et elle avait cette magie en elle, elle a voulu le soigner avec son corps, mais tout ce qu'ils ont fini par faire, c'est détruire tout le monde. Draco se souvient, ces soirées passées dans leur appartement caché, où il s'acharnait à posséder son corps comme elle possédait son âme. Draco se souvient, leurs étreintes passionnées, leurs baisers brûlants, son corps pressé contre Rose, et sa folie, sa douce folie qui l'embrasait, les embrasait, et détruisait tout sur son passage.

Le mariage de Draco, la vertu de Rose, la vie de Scorpius.

Draco se souvient, de cette soirée où tout à basculé. La veille de l'union de son fils et de Rose. Et il était fou, parce que le lendemain Rose serait à quelqu'un d'autre pour toujours, et il était jaloux de son fils, jaloux comme il ne l'avait jamais été, jaloux que Scorpius ait le droit de l'aimer au grand jour mais que lui doive se contenter des miettes en secret… Alors il s'est précipité chez son fils et sa fiancée. Il s'est précipité chez la femme avec qui il trompait le monde entier. Il l'a vue, là, seule, Scorpius encore au travail, et il s'est jeté à ses pieds.

— Rose, a-t-il supplié.

Et Rose a pris sa main dans la sienne, l'a relevé, et lui a dit :

— Il m'aime. Il va m'épouser.

— Et moi… moi je peux t'épouser si tu veux…

Rose a ri, de son rire chaud comme le sable du désert, et Draco s'est senti encore plus froid.

— Mais toi tu ne le mérites pas.

Comme si Rose avait été un bijou précieux que seuls les bons pouvaient porter.

— J'ai besoin… j'ai besoin…

Les mots se sont perdus dans la gorge de Draco et Rose a souri.

— Moi aussi.

Et sans un autre mot elle l'a embrassé, et bientôt Draco la plaquait contre un mur et nichait son sexe dans la chaleur de Rose, profitant de cet instant, parce qu'il ignorait si c'était le dernier. Avec violence il l'a possédée, mais cette fois-là, la délivrance fut mortelle.

— Rose !

— Scorpius !

Draco s'est senti trahi quand Rose a crié le nom d'un autre homme. Peu lui importait qu'il soit celui qu'elle trahissait à cause de lui. Mais il a compris en entendant des bruits de pas derrière lui. Alors il s'est retourné à temps pour voir son fils sortir en courant de la maison. De sa maison. De celle de Rose. De son mariage tué avant même d'avoir été célébré.

Rose s'est précipitée derrière Scorpius, encore nue, et Draco est resté là, debout, à baigner dans la honte. Elle est revenue, dix minutes plus tard, encore nue, tremblante, en larmes.

— Je ne sais pas où il est… je… je ne voulais pas…

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais, Rose ?

Draco se fichait de son fils, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était cette femme qu'il aimait à en perdre la raison et qui pleurait pour un autre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

Rose a arrêté de pleurer, a ramassé la robe que Draco lui avait arrachée, et revêtant son corps nu, elle a simplement répondu :

— Je ne sais pas.

Et elle est sortie de l'appartement, sortie de sa vie.

Draco ne l'a revue qu'une fois, après ça. Quelques jours après l'enterrement de Scorpius auquel aucun des deux n'a assisté. Elle était là, droite devant la dernière demeure de son fiancé, plus belle que jamais dans sa robe noire, les genoux découverts et ses cheveux flamboyants dans un chignon lâche. Il l'a regardée de loin, parce qu'il ne se faisait pas confiance, et qu'il aurait pu la prendre sur la tombe de son fils. Il l'a regardée poser une rose rouge sur le marbre noir et puis partir, les jambes chancelantes. Le soir même, Draco faisait couler de l'eau dans un vase. Une simple tache de rouge dans son nouvel appartement.

Draco soupire. Deux gamins s'agrippent à son pantalon et lui demandent de quoi manger. Blanc en Inde, il apparait comme un sauveur, un homme providentiel. Mais il n'a rien à leur offrir. Ni argent, ni dignité. Alors il continue sa route, sourd à leurs appels.

Et soudain il sent son cœur s'arrêter et son souffle se couper. Elle est de dos, mais il la reconnaitrait entre des millions. Ses boucles de feu, sa peau diaphane parsemée de taches de son, ses courbes de paradis. Elle tient dans ses bras un enfant au cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et alors Draco se sent mourir encore davantage.

— Rose !

Il l'appelle avant même de se rendre compte. Elle se tourne vers lui, sans un bruit, et Draco se met à trembler parce qu'elle est encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Elle est belle à en crever, même là, à l'autre bout du monde, dans la crasse et la mort qui règnent à New Dehli.

Elle ne dit rien, elle se contente de le regarder, son fils dans les bras.

Et Draco ne peut s'en empêcher, il faut qu'il demande :

— A qui il est ?

Elle prend son temps pour répondre. Est-ce parce qu'elle ne sait pas comment le dire, ou simplement pour lui montrer qu'elle fait toujours ce qu'elle veut de lui ? Draco s'en fiche. De toute manière il lui a toujours été évident qu'elle le possède corps et âme.

— Quelle importance ? finit-elle par demander.

Draco se demande si elle se moque de lui.

— Mais…

— Qui que soit son père, il est mort il y a deux ans, Draco. On a tué Scorpius, et son suicide nous a tué tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? On raconte même que tu es mort, en Angleterre.

Elle se retourne et alors Draco comprend qu'elle va à nouveau quitter sa vie.

— Alors pourquoi tu es là ? Si je suis mort, pourquoi es-tu venue à ma recherche ?

Elle s'arrête brusquement, et les épaules basses, elle lui répète ces quatre mots, les derniers qu'il ait entendus d'elle dans leur autre vie.

— Je ne sais pas.

Et avec ça, elle disparait, encore, et Draco meurt, encore.


End file.
